All by a Thread
by TwiliYoshi
Summary: Life and Death are not to be feared. They are simply the extraterrestrial beings some call God. Yet even as we try to maintain our anger as a loved one is stolen by Death, you couldn't control your inner beasts. But violence will gain you nothing. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is my first Fanfiction I've ever written. I'm very new to this site and not quite familiar with managing stories, so if you see any errors please let me know!**

**This story is a Fanfic of "The Legend of Zelda; Skyward Sword". - HOWEVER, YOU NEEDN'T HAVE PLAYED THE GAME IN ORDER TO READ THIS! - Let me make that VERY clear! This story WILL include some Zelda characters and new races, OC's, and a little twist in the enviroment of certain settings: for instance, Faron Woods has a new undiscovered area or something similar of that. Furthermore, this will be a build-up story but includes almost every genre in it: Action, Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, so forth so on.**

**I really don't have much other to say except that I hope you enjoy and review! ^-^**

* * *

_Prologue_

Pit-pattering echoed throughout the chambers. Heavy breathing bounced off walls as a black-haired female ran blindly in many directions.

_What a fool._

As she turned the corner, she crashed straight into a wall. Stumbling back and shaking her head, she continued to sprint. A Shadow stalked her from the ledges above. She could SENSE the other, she KNEW something was following her. But she was the last one left. Who would find her in time? These chambers were forbidden - she MUST find a way out!

Deeper and deeper down, or higher up?

Black walls and stained blood coated a gruesome scenery.

_This is what you've done. _I hissed.

_Stop it! _Her mind screamed. It pleaded.

I narrowed my eyes and licked my lips.

_My dear . . . there is no point in running. Your fate is sealed. _I explained.

_No! Leave me alone!_

_I'm afraid that can't be done._

Another crashing sound echoed throughout the dungeons, signaling she had once again crashed into a wall. This time, though, she fell onto the floor, and a sickening crack was heard from her spine. I jumped down in front of her, and she scrambled back with her eyes locked on mine, but she only met yet another wall. I sauntered over to her with ease. "Hello, Princess." I grinned wickedly and flashed my razor-sharp teeth. Teeth chattering, the traitor scrambled back even further until she was flat against the wall. What was she trying to do? Blend in? Sink in?

"Oh, calm down, dear, no worries. Your fate has already been sealed the moment I layed my eyes on such a disgusting mask you wore." I extended my claws and raised them up to my face. Horror was featured in the stone-cold face of the Demon Princess.

"Do you know how painful your death will be? Meeting Death isn't so fun after all, is it, _traitor_!" I greatly emphasized that last part. "Y-You!" She managed to stutter. I rolled my eyes. "I have a name, too, you know." I sarcastically remarked. Sighing, I cradled my head in my hands, taking care to avoid leaving marks on my face. "You killed so many. Not even _I_ have commited such a trecherous deed. You are not one to live. Life has scorned you, and now karma has finally caught up to you."

The she-demon shook her head. "You don't know what you're doing! You're absolutely crazy! You cannot murder me, for I am Shiloia, the Princess of the Demons!" The coward tried to display courage by standing her grounds and holding her chin up high. I looked at her with amusement. "And you think such a pathetic attempt such as that will make me change my mind? I don't fear you by one bit, _princess_." I grazed my claws over my face, leaving deep marks. My blood sprinkled out onto the floor. Shiloia was slowly drawn to my blood. She stared at it hungrily, greedily, and itched to have it. Any demon's lust for my blood was unbearable, because my blood was from someone VERY important . . .

"Must I remind you of where the Demon King and Queen are? You are no Princess, murdering our own rulers. How DARE you turn to the Light Dwellers! You gave away ALL of our weaknesses! How do you think we lost so easily to those weilders of light!" I spat. Shiloia snapped out of the trance and narrowed her eyes at me. "You all are evil! Creatures to never have even existed!" She retorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"So the side of the Light Dwellers carry no evil beings? Your words are tainted, princess. You might want to watch your mouth." I cocked my head to the side and smiled as she once again caught a whiff of my blood. "Tempting, isn't it? You must be SO tired from running all over the place. I'm sure it's also very painful to be crashing into walls. Doesn't your back hurt? If I'm not mistaken, you broke it after the impact onto the floor, yes?" My words dripped with temptation and I saw her falling for it.

_Don't play with your prey, Foresi._

My ear twitched as I heard that familiar voice speak to me through mind.

_Just a little more!_ I pleaded.

There was silence. Meanwhile, Shiloia was slowly falling to her knees, eyes locked on my blood.

_. . . Make it quick._

Abruptly, I smiled. Shiloia's eyes caught that smile, and she quickly retreated. I sighed in dissapointment. "Well, it appears our little conversation has been cut short. It's time to move on to more IMPORTANT matters . . ." Shilioa's eyes widened and I lunged foward, grabbing her neck and throwing her to the other side of the room.

Her impact on the wall was hard - so hard she yelped. In a second I was again in front of her, and I took her by the hair and lifted her up, pushing her into the wall and leaving her to dangle. "N-No, please, wait!" She begged. I hissed angrily and slid my claws down her face. Howls of pain echoed through the dungeon, and I pressed further.

"I hope your last moments are SO AGONIZING, your SOUL will remember all of your sins and will forever carry this pain!" I growled, finally stabbing her in the chest. Shiloia coughed blood and spat in my face. "FUCK YOU!" She cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. I leaned foward and said to her firmly and striaghtly, "**You are a traitor**. A traitor among our own kin. How dare you turn against us. **You are no ruler. You are no demon**. You really think you're purified? **They lied to you**. There wasn't a single thing in the universe that was true to you. **Now go."**

Shiloia struggled against me, but I held her tight. I twisted and turned my claws in her flesh and abruptly let her hair go, therefore leaving only my claws stuck in her chest the thing keeping her up. She could no longer speak, but only make gagging and choking noises. Grabbing my hand, she attempted to pull it out, but was of no avail. I threw her to the floor and began to tear her to shreds.

I jumped onto her and straddled her hips so she could not escape. Grabbing her arm, I twisted it slowly in an ackward position and at the same time pulled it. Shiloia's screams echoed off of the walls, but her screams weren't as good as I imagined. Leaning down I bit into her neck, a stream of blood trailing down her skin. Her eyes were wide and tears filled them up to the brim. Her red pupils were hazy but I could still detect a strong wave of fear and hate emitting from her form.

Grabbing her other arm, I did the same thing. I pulled both arms off of her body slowly, tugging harshly at the end. Taking my claws I carrassed her cheek with one hand and sliced her neck with the other. I continued to torment and ENJOY every single moment of Shiloia's death, until finally she was utterly destroyed. The rest of my procedure I will not explain, for there isn't a single word out there that can describe Shiloia's torment.

What was left of her was torn apart flesh and a pool of blood. Bones were thrown here and there, and when I was finished I kicked and threw her remains all over walls, the ceiling, and the floor. When my anger was spent, and I finally calmed down, I snapped my fingers and the remains dissapeared into dust. I blew it and allowed it to roam the air.

I turned and saw something white out of the corner of my eye. I didn't even turn to see what it was - I already knew. Shiloia's spirit looked at me with curiousity around the corner. "Kew..." She whispered, and faded away. I huphed, hoping she had been reincarnated as a fly.

_Is it done?_

My ear twitched and I smiled, hurrying out of the dungeon through the Shadows. That voice was always so comforting, even though it displayed impatience at times. I was eager to see him again.

_Yes,_ I responded._ Where are you?_

_I'll meet you in the woods. There's something I have to show yo-AAACCKK!_

Immedietly I flipped out. As I was running I skidded to a stop that was against my will. An agonizing pain shot through my being and my back arched as I screamed in pain. Visions appeared in my head as abruptly as the pain came.

Blue eyes like the sky . . . blonde hair like the sun . . . a warm smile . . . I felt a hand grab mine, but it was not my hand the other was grabbing. Suddenly there was lightening, and the sky darkened to an evil scenery. The once kind and gentle face turned. Blue eyes were now filled with tears, blonde hair was tangled and bloody, and that hand was no longer warm - it was cold. Blood streaked down the face as well as tears, and a single word was whispered.

_"Why?"_

I jerked out of the trance panting as though I had ran around the world without stopping. I fell to my knees feeling utterly exhausted. My heart felt guilty and depressed, and I saw my bracelet and skin turn red. I swallowed hard and had spasms here and there. The agony made my head spin, and I felt tears running down my face. I clawed at the wall and attempted to stand. Once I was on my feet and took a few wobbly steps, I fell back down.

Walking wouldn't work, that much was obvious. Therefore I tried teleporting, but that didn't work either. My world began to darken and my breathing slowed. The spinning in my head didn't cease but continued to push at me. I tried to regain focus but my vision only blurred even more. I sucked in a breath and screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Tears streaked down my face and I hissed, cried, and screamed as much as I could. The red didn't change, and I knew I would be chained like this until it was over. As strong-headed as I was, I continued to try and walk, but was of no avail.

"MASTER!" I cried. The pain was unbearable. And to THINK, that I was only experiencing the lesser of it. I thrashed around and jerked from spasms that erupted in my being. The room was spinning, everything was darkening, and . . . voices, actualy VOICES spoke to me. I did not know who it was, but I was clearly unable to focus on anything so I couldn't peice together what it meant.

_"Unite . . . sky . . . and earth . . ."_

_"Run, run, run . . ."_

_"I loved you, and this is what you do to me?"_

_"I'll go anywhere for you . . ."_

_"You need to get up."_

_"Take a left and go south from there."_

_"Arrows or water?"_

_"Bad choice."_

_"I want you to SUFFER, Sky Child!"_

_"So this is who she chose?"_

_"Ha, race you there!"_

_"Pathetic."_

_"Don't be scared, I'll be here for you . . ."_

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_"They were all lies, but you FELT something I know you did!"_

_"Jump, jump, jump . . ."_

_"If I died, what would you do?"_

_"FORGET IT you're useless!"_

_"Why? How could you do this?"_

Collapsing onto the floor, my world began to darken. No . . . I had . . . to get . . . to . . . the woods . . .

Stumbling over myself, I dragged myself over to the wall. I had no idea how I ended up in the middle of a cell, but what I DID know was that I needed blood. A kind that I did not bear. Shiloia's scent of blood popped into my mind almost immedietly, and I dragged myself over to the nearest pool of her blood. As I went, I felt myself weakening.

After what seemed like an eternity, I reached her blood and began licking it up.

. . . Nothing.

I panicked. Usually blood always cleared up visions or took away the nauseua. Licking up more of the crimson liqued, my attempts were in vain. There was no effect and things continued to fog. Sucking in a deep breath, I took my claws and cut my arm, exhaling quickly and taking THAT blood.

What was happening? Nothing was working. I pushed myself onto my feet and leaned against the wall. I could feel my magic replenishing, if by a little, and I knew there was only one shot at this. I had to get out of here before the Shadows found me, because although I was a Foresi, Shadows, when in packs, were absulotely merciless. Plus, I was weak.

One of two things would happen: One, I successfully teleport into the woods and black-out there, or Two, I fail because there's not enough magic and I black out HERE for the Shadows. I figured that if I successfully teleported, I would get a glimpse at the moonlight before everything went black, but if I didn't I would see nothing. Raising my hands, I put my fingers together, and whispered hoarsely, "Evergreen." And snapped my fingers.

My world went black immedietly.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yes, this story does include Demons . . .**

**So, what did you think? I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed and shared your thoughts with me. :)**

**DeviantArt link (remove spaces): h t t p : / / twiliyoshi . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d 4 y 4 v w l**

**Demonic Princess Shiloia (remove spaces): h t t p : / / twiliyoshi . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d4xsc y 4**


	2. Shadowed Requiem

Chapter 1

_Shadowed requiem_

_"Isn't there _another _way?"_

_"I'm afraid not, your Lord."_

_"You're useless, did you know that?"_

_"Yes, your Lord."_

_". . . Don't you ever muse on the betrayel?"_

_"Of course, although I've come to no conclusion as to why it occured, I still thi-"_

_"How dare he. A traitor amongst his own. It's unbelievable that he would deny me for that . . . that . . . THING! __**Demons obey demons, **_**not some pathetic light dweller!"**

_". . ."_

_"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"_

_"Of course, your Lord. I very much agree with your aspect and I believe it's a strong arguement."_

_". . . Could you . . . add to it?"_

_"With all due respect, at the moment, I cannot."_

_"You're useless."_

* * *

**"Now."**

**"No, not now."**

**"Why nottt?"**

**"It'sss very fressshh."**

**"I said NO."**

A hiss protruded my ears and I slowly opened my eyes. Gray eyes stared at me. The owner had a black form and a curved white line floated in the air next to it, but it looked much like a scar only a Light Dweller could inflict. Nonetheless, it was obviously mimicking a tail. I screeched and jumped up, stumbling and tripping over my own feet.

How graceful.

Landing on my back I again leaped to my feet and regained my balance before extending my claws and letting out a deadly hiss. Naturally, I imitated a wolf . . . but I was a demon . . .

The pack of Shadows retreated a bit, staring at me with emotionless faces. One, I believe it was the leader, cocked it's head at me in amusement. It began to saunter towards me without a care in the world; and as it neared I felt the atmosphere around me chill.

In truth, I was beginning to feel trepidation crawl upon me. What I was dealing with here was no joke in ANY perspective. These beings were unnatural, dark nor light creatures . . . these creatures were Shadows. When it came to Shadows, I was probably the most uneducated being out there. I possessed little knowledge (if any) about these creatures; the knowledge I HAPPENED to posses was aquired from my Master. But in my current position, my Master was nowhere to be found. Not even mind-telepathy was working, not to mention my bracelet and tail, as well as the diamond on my clothing, was still red.

I never had experienced a direct encounter with a Shadow - everytime my Master and I would sense one, we would flee. Like hell.

The only things my Master told me was:

1.) They were called Shadows

2.) Don't mess with them

. . . That was all I had. No weaknessess, no strengths, I didn't even know what they looked like or if they weilded magic. I could only sense them, and that was all.

I was _completely _SOL.

The Leader did not stop in its tracks, despite my hissing and growls and warnings to back off. When it came too close my demonic instincts got the better of me and I lunged at it and let out a warrior yell. My claws were aimed directly at the head and chest, but they did not penetrate the skin. In fact, they hit nothing at all.

Now, when I was observing Shiloia crash into walls and land on the floor, I was enjoying every bit of her pain. But when _**I**_ called the impact, I was NOT enjoying every bit of the pain.

Grunting, I hefted myself up and spun around to face the Shadow, but it was not there. Panicking a little, I turned around to see if the rest of the pack was there, but they, too, were gone. Curiousity bit at me like ten thousand fleas but as much as I wanted to investigate and figure out where the Shadows were, I decided to take the chance and get out of the dungeon and into the woods.

But first I had to get out of this room.

Sprinting, I leaped out of the exit and backflipped onto a nearby ledge. Swiftly I ran above, keeping my eye out for any movement. However, as I was traveling, I could not sense a single thing. My magic hadn't depleted THAT much, had it?

_BAM!_

I fell onto the floor after hitting something. DON'T tell me I was crashing into walls. It wasn't possible to mimick another person after murdering them if you weren't TRYING. For the time being, I ignored it. Shaking my head, I stood up and looked in front of me.

Of course. It's never going to be THAT easy.

The Shadows stood in front of me with the longest claws I had ever seen. They all grinned viciously and leaped at me without a moment to spare. I gasped and dodged it, jumping off of the ledge as I did so. I landed on all fours but quickly stood and sprinted. Did I mention how deadly Shadows were if they were in packs?

I already knew I couldn't just run. I had to fight. The problem was, though, that I was very ignorent and my magic was low. I had to find their weakness and fast. Perhaps I could use fire or ice? Maybe fire . . . after all, the atmosphere was icy when they got closer me. Maybe I could warm up the atmosphere and something will happen?

Skidding to a stop, I spun on my heel and stood my ground. The Shadows resided in the dark corners to my left and right. I unseathed an arrow and nocked it on my bow, keeping my head down and using perefual vision to catch the Shadows movements. They circled around me until I was surrounded - now THIS I was very familiar with. When it came to being surrounded, I was very good at getting out.

With a cry, the Shadows leaped at me at the same time. I quickly jumped up and pointed my bow down, shooting the arrow and creating a quick barrier of fire. The Shadows stumbled back, frightened, but quickly got over it and leaped at me again. By this time I had used a chain that had been dangling above me to swing out of the center. I was already gone.

Nonetheless, Shadows have GOT to be more annoying than any other creature out there. Perhaps this is how my Master felt about me? "_So persistant." _I still remember those words.

Every dark corner I encountered appeared to have a Shadow lingering in it. But they were all the pack members I had seen ealier. Okay fine it was an educated guess, but it was a good assumption, because as far as I knew all Shadows looked and did the exact same thing.

As I ran into another dark area, a form re-created itself in front of me. Those same gray eyes mocked me in the face, and that dark aura stretched far enough to meet me. A cold air circled me but it was not the familiar icy air I was used to. Long claws raised themselves up to my eye level, and that emotionless face _grinned_. Suddenly an agonizing pain shot through me, and I stumbled back, hurt, with my own hands covering my face.

Angry, I threw my hands down and stared back with bloodshot eyes. I sprinted toward the Shadow Leader and slashed my claws in a sword-like manner, but the same result came before.

I went _through _the Shadow, doing no damage at all.

I skidded to a stop and froze. The others' prescence had diminis hed slightly. I dared not turn around. It would show up . . . sometime or another I knew it was going to appear from the darkness and lunge at me once more. It wasn't a very long wait, the others' prescence appeared behind me. I smirked and whirled around, quickly shooting another fire arrow in the Shadows direction. The Shadow did not retreat but melted into the darkness and reappeared. I looked completely dumbfounded, I guess, because the Shadow smirked.

**"My turn."**

Wait, did it just _talk_?

Surprised, the Shadow took the oppurtunity of my temporary off-gaurd and attacked me. I just barely managed to twists my hips and avoid the blow of the Shadows claws. The Shadow spun on it's heels and lunged at me once more. Taking the oppurtunity, I grabbed the wrist and flung it over my head. However, instead of landing on the floor and breaking their back like any other normal creature, it once again sunk in the darkness.

Annoyed, I groaned and narrowed my eyes in search of the rest. Yet, just as before, they were nowhere to be seen. I thought it strange that a predator would play with it's prey like that. The only reason I assumed they would dissapear for five minutes and suddenly pop up again was for a surprise attack. Wait a minute . . . that's exactly what they were doing.

Smiling inwardly to myself, (well, more like _grinning_) I began thinking of a plan. The first thing I knew was that if I wanted to vanquish these Shadows I would have to keep on playing their little game, so in a dramatic way I looked around in search of these Shadows.

I sprinted off in a random direction, for I didn't really care where I was going. Even if I happened to escape this dungeon I would have to continue traveling through the coat of night and out of the Demon Realm onto the Surface. All I needed to do now was stall long enough until my magic was replenished enough to where I could warp into the woods.

The woods . . . the one place I called home. I missed that place direly every time I followed my Master to Hylia-knows-where on our mission. However, I would remain strong and wait until I could return. My Master always criticized me because at night I would always sleep in an evergreen tree, so if we were stranded out in a desert I would run off until I found even the tiniest sapling.

Rounding the corner, I wasn't at all surprised to meet face-to-face with another Shadow. I did not stop in my tracks, and it did not stand to greet me. Immedietly when I was in range it swung a fist, but I ducked and continued to run. The rest of the pack stood before me with their heads resting on their shoulders and grinning in a very predatory manner.

All four of the Shadows that stood in front of me split up, only allowing the space behind me my escape. Two of them left into the Shadows and the others persuaded me to take the shot. I only smirked and expanded my claws, waiting for them to come closer. One was nearing quite a bit.

_A little more . . ._ I thought.

It neared even closer.

_More . . ._

The Shadow was almost in range.

_Almost there . . ._

Finally, the Shadow was within arm reach. Before I could react, a shrill cry emitted in the air and I felt a bony arm scrape my side. I flinched and looked around for the Shadow that hit me. A small black figure quickly melted into the shadows. Hissing in annoyance, I ducked and grabbed the wrist of the next Shadow that charged me. I threw it over and ducked to avoid the claws of another. Everytime I threw a Shadow into the darkness behind me, it would sink in as though it were water and appear from thin air. They were always prepared, never restless, and constantly on the watch to make sure their trap was luring me in.

I had tried catching the Shadows and using an ice or fire arrow on them, but I was of no avail. Another method I used was grabbing them and then using my claws on them. Furthermore, I would grip onto any part of their body with my tail or try to poison them by infecting them at the tip of my tail. But nothing worked. It was as if these Shadows were invincible.

I backflipped to avoid the two Shadows about to collide into me. I was littered with cuts and bruises, and a large gash ran down from my right shoulder to my left hip. As time passed, I felt my magic replenishing automatically, but at the same time I was unsure of how much longer I'd be able to last. The pain spiked and I was growing unbearably tedious.

Cold metal slid across the back of my neck and I cringed. A Shadow took me and pinned me up against the wall, the echo of the impact vibrating throughout the room and further into the dungeon. I gasped and choked as the Shadow began to tear apart my skin. In that instant I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. Even BEFORE I died, I saw that life too. I remembered seeing both the light and dark things, the good and evil, and those who resided in the middle. I remembered my parents, my friends, and meeting and greeting other creatures I came across. I remembered the cries of the cursed and the hymns of the saved. But most of all, I remembered . . .

_Master._

My mind cried.

_Master._

My eyes began to water.

_Master, please._

A tear fell down my face and I felt the Shadow stab me in the chest. No, I can't die now. Not now. There was still so much life was giving me. Death could not take me now. Fate wouldn't allow it, destiny couldn't allow it . . .

"M-Master . . ." I croaked. I heard laughs.

I was flying. And then I was falling.

I cried aloud once my skull connected with the other wall. Again, an echo sounded. But before the echo came a small whisper.

_"Don't give up. Persistance and Courage are items to be cherished and held. You are one of the few who can weild such a sacred power. The relic you bear on the back of your hand will continue down the stream of time, and your spirit will never break. You may feel like it is the end, but Death is not the only option. Don't give up."_

Weakly, I tried hefting myself onto my feet. No, I could still do this. I could still win. I just had to try. The voice was right. I was the last of my kind, and many depended on me. Would I leave them now?

The Shadows looked on with amusement and shock.

**"She'sssss still going?"**

**"Don't you know when ttto give uppp!"**

**"You're too perssisstanttt..."**

I smirk spread across my features and I wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. "That's just the way I like it." I remarked. The Shadow Leader cried out in fury and charged at me again, but by this time I was already used to their continuous charging. I slipped to the side and ran around the pack, returning to my former spot against the wall.

Well, it appeared Shadows didn't like their prey going in circles.

The Shadows were caught off gaurd, and I quickly took this oppurtunity. With as much strength as I could muster, I hit the wall with both fists. I kicked and punched at the barrier in an attempt to break it down, meanwhile dealing with the Shadows at the same time by only dodging their attacks. If there was an attack that I'd have to move out of the way for, I would deal with the blow and try to ignore it.

When it felt as though I was going to drop over, the wall shattered and I ran in. The echoes that had vibrated earlier signalled that the wall was hollow. Considering I was at one of the far ends of the dungeon, I figured I could break the walls and escape out into the world again. You see, when demons or spirits hit minor light of any kind, their magic is replenished ten times as fast. And out in the Demon Realm is the moon . . . the _Mihakria._

Running as fast as I could, I located another hollow wall and began to break that one. By now the Shadows knew what I was doing, and they were absolutely ruthless about it. They took me on with all of the attacks they had, but I only used it against them by again attempting to swing them into the wall.

I hissed in pain as a burning sensation traveled throughout my body. The chilling air bit at me and teeth sunk into my flesh. I yelled and attempted to grab the Shadow, only to meet thin air. More and more of my blood splattered onto the floor, and it wasn't long until the Shadows began to rip my flesh apart. They grabbed my tail and hair and tried flinging me over the place, but I stood my grounds and only jerked back.

Then a miracle was born.

The wall shattered and I sprinted out into the Demon Realm, sighing in relief. I felt my strength returning and it was the best feeling I ever experienced. Spinning on my heel I crossed my arms and smirked at the Shadows, who were now howling in rage at the fact that they had just lost their prey.

Without further hesitation, I raised my fingers and teleported to Faron Woods.

* * *

_"How much longer?" The spirit complained. The demon groaned. "Calm down and shut up, Foresi. We're almost there." The demon trudged on, his servant following him with tedious steps. "This sun . . . I hate it. How could you stand it up there in the sky so close to that burning ball of fire? I can't even stand it down here." Remarked the Foresi._

_"I said SHUT UP. Twilight hour is near so just hold on, will you?" The demon demanded. There was silence for a while, the spirit obediently obeying the other. Few clouds rolled in the sky as the blue blanket was replaced with shards of yellow, orange, purple and red. The demon turned to stare at the sun-set, and the Foresi looked on with eager eyes. She gasped in delight when the first star popped through the covers. "Look!" She exclaimed, pointing at the star._

_"Doesn't the night sky leave you breathless, Master? Even I cannot fathom it's vast beauty. Just think, somewhere out there is another species. We are only a tiny speck of what is truly out there. Furthermore, the greatest relic is out there in the most protected and sacred place. Isn't it just SO amazing on how creative they got with naming that sacred place? Humans are so creative." The foresi mocked sarcastically. She sat down on a nearby rock and set her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on her knee._

_"Look at that GLORIOUS beauty. What should we name it?" The Foresi switched voices to a much deeper tone. "Well it holds the most amazing power out there. It is SO amazing it is _**sacred**_." Now the spirit talked with a high voice. "Oh my god that's IT! you are, like, totally brilliant! Let's call it the Sacred Realm!" Letting her eyelids drop, the spirit performed a facepalm. "Idiots." She murmered._

_The demon chuckled quietly. "They certainly possess intelligence, don't they? Oh no no no, we don't mean offense, humans. we're simply complementing you on your _amazing, glorious brilliance_." The demon mocked a bow and lousily stood up, causing the Foresi to laugh. "You're funny, Master." She exclaimed. "Am I?" The demon looked at the back of his fingernails in a very vain manner. The Foresi laughed again._

_"Alright, Twilight has settled. Now let's go." The Foresi stood up and nodded, following her Master into the blazing desert. The two walked against the moonlight, keeping silent until they neared several plateaus. Both climbed on top and stared up at the stars in silence, but both were thinking of the future, and what it would be like once the war was over. Most of all, though, they thought of how they were going to survive. They couldn't hide forever. They had to come out of the shadows sometime or another._


End file.
